


Something To Eat

by thegirlnamedcove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline, Gen, Scene from coraline with teen wolf, Short, i don't know if this counts as sterek really so i didn't tag it as such, mentions of Kate Argent, she makes so much sense as the other mother, sterekscenestealer3, sterekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlnamedcove/pseuds/thegirlnamedcove
Summary: "I'm not the other anything. I'm me."ORA scene from Coraline, with sterek. That's about it.





	Something To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Having Kate Argent as the Other Mother makes so much sense, but also it makes her dynamic with Derek even grosser, since Coraline is 11 in the story and the Other Mother is mid to late 30s. Really, though, she's gross no matter what, and her grooming bullshit is the same no matter what.
> 
> I know I was meant to steal a scene from something romantic, but I've watched Coraline like fifteen times in the last month and I couldn't help myself.

Dinner sat heavy in Derek’s stomach, pushing out against the new sweater, and he smoothed his hands down his front. Kate had made it for him, and it was speckled with constellations and planets, everything he saw reflected in the clear crystal sky above them.

He sat on the top step and stared up into the sky, warm and content and feeling wonderfully watched. He never thought he’d enjoy feeling watched.

A shadow on the railing moved, shifted forward, and then two golden eyes slid open, inches from his face, and he scrambled back across the steps and slammed his back into a post.

“Aah! Oh gosh.”

The figure crept forward, leisurely and smooth in its movements, and as it came into the moonlight Derek relaxed against the wood.

“Oh, it’s just a cat,” he tilted his head and the cat tilted theirs in reply, “You know, there’s one like you at home. You must be the Other Cat.”

The cat opened its mouth, small and fanged as it was, and spoke.

“I’m not the other anything.”

“Aah!” Derek shrieked, and pressed backwards again, only this time there was nowhere to go.

The cat blinked at him, and pulled itself up to sit on its haunches. It was handsome, as feral beasts went, its fur short and well kept.

“You don’t have b-b-buttons. So I guess...I g-guess you’re the same cat. But if you’re the same, how can you talk?”

“I don’t know,” the cat shifted its shoulders as if to shrug, and Derek thought that maybe with the deep voice he should be using ‘he’ instead of ‘it’, “I just can.”

Derek took a deep breath, his nerves settling back down to something manageable.

“Cats don’t talk at home,” he managed.

“No?”

“Nope.”

“Well, you’re clearly the expert on such things,” the cat turned away, its eyes suddenly off Derek and he felt bereft for it, “After all, I’m just a big old wuss puss.”

It slunk down the stairs and off the front path, headed for an overturned log by the gate.

“Wait!” Derek called and scrambled after it, “I’m sorry I called you that. What’s your name?”

The cat smirked over its shoulder, as much as it could without cheeks or human cheekbones, and flicked a tail in his direction.

“Stiles.”

“Stiles?” his face scrunched up in confusion, “That’s not a cat name.”

“Would you prefer ‘Buttons’?”

Derek laughed, small and mild, and followed the cat as it picked along the edges of the log, hunting for bugs.

“How did you get here?”

“It’s a game we play,” he offered, and slipped behind a root. Derek ducked his head around to look, but when he got there the cat had vanished. He groaned and his shoulders sunk. He stood up and brushed off his knees where he’d gotten dry leaves on his pants. It was fine, the cat could leave. There was still time to head to the basement, see Miss Spink and Forcible like Kate had told him.

Over his shoulder, the deep voice came again, and he practically jumped out of his skin.

“She hates cats,” he gestured at the house with his head, and Derek could see him now, atop a branch he had no way of climbing that fast. He wondered if the cat had some supernatural power to move in the Other House, jumping around like he didn’t have to follow any of the rules of reality here, “And she tries to keep me out. But she can’t of course. I come and go as I please.”

“Kate--the Other Mother hates cats?”

Stiles the cat huffed, and rolled his head on his shoulders, “Kate’s not like any mother I’ve ever known.”

Derek frowned, “What are you talking about? She’s amazing!”

Stiles just hummed.

“You probably think this whole world is a dream come true. But you’re wrong. The Other Laura told me so.”

Derek stepped back, his brow knitting together, “The Other Laura can’t talk. Not here."

“Perhaps not to you,” Stiles said, and began walking away. Derek knew when he was being dismissed, knew far too well from his mother at home, but Stiles offered one parting shot as he went, “We cats have far superior senses to humans. Far superior common sense too.”

And then he was gone, vanished around the side of the house to hunt and kill and evade Kate in their game. Derek felt an unease in his gut, simmering and acidic, but he looked back down at the constellations on his shirt, sewn by hand and traced in fabric paint, and he knew it couldn’t be true. Kate would never hurt anyone. The cat wasn’t looking out for anyone but himself.


End file.
